


Fairy Lights in the Hall

by Paintcat65



Series: The Yuri on Ice series i always dreamed of writing [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Aged-Up Otabek Altin, Aged-Up Yuri Plisetsky, Alternate Universe - College/University, College Student Katsuki Yuuri, College Student Yuri Plisetsky, Eventual Otabek Altin/Yuri Plisetsky, LGBTQ Character, LGBTQ Themes, Multi, Yuri Plisetsky's Nickname Is Yurio, i tried to write this three years ago but couldnt, turns out being petty is an AMAZING motivator, victor is a grad student
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:34:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25402423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paintcat65/pseuds/Paintcat65
Summary: Yuri Plisetsky is 18 weeks into his first semester at university, and my god does he hate everything. He's failing his math class and his dorm is absolutely awful. There is one silver lining, and that is his RA. He's a junior and oh boy is he strong, dark, and handsome. Now, if Yuri could just admit to himself that he really does like his RA and it would be totally fine to casually flirt with him, maybe everything would work out for him.But Yuri isn't that lucky.
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri & Victor Nikiforov, Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov, Otabek Altin & Yuri Plisetsky, Otabek Altin/Yuri Plisetsky
Series: The Yuri on Ice series i always dreamed of writing [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1839829
Kudos: 10





	Fairy Lights in the Hall

**Author's Note:**

> JUST SO YALL KNOW. THIS IS NOT THE YOUTUBER AU THAT I WROTE WITH LITTLEMISSCRITICAL. This is essentially what the youtuber au started out as? I was brought on board to help flesh out a college au that spiraled into the youtuber au, only I was always unhappy with the direction that it took. I just felt like there were certain decisions and choices we made to patch plot holes that just didn't have to be there, and I always knew what I wanted it to look like in my head but never really had the motivation or ability to truly write it out. BUT YOU KNOW WHAT IT TURNS OUT THAT WHEN YOU GET YOUR FEELINGS HURT ITS REALLY REALLY EASY TO JUST SUDDENLY BECOME BIG BRAINED AND WRITE EVERYTHING OUT. Anyways, I really hope you enjoy! please leave comments and let me know what you think!

It’s seven in the morning and there’s an unholy sound coming from the phone on the nightstand. The sun is still hiding beneath the horizon when Yuri Plisetsky rises from his bed. There’s a quiet pitter patter of kitten paws on tile floors of his dorm room. Potya doesn’t even seem to want to be awake right now, and yet the world still turns and the blonde college student gets dressed. A black hoodie and joggers will just have to do. He doesn’t want to be awake either.

He grabs his phone and checks to see if he’s missed any texts or calls in the night. His family and friends still haven’t quite gotten used to the time change, so he isn’t surprised to see he has some missed texts. They all end with a “oh, sorry forgot what time it is for you,” text that's laced with sadness. He’s never been away from home this long, so he’s not quite surprised. He enjoys the photos his grandfather sends him of the different foods he makes. Yuri would give anything to have some homemade food, but alas, a banana will just have to do. There’s another notification: a grade update. His math class grade went up 4 points; he now has a 67.

It’s 18 weeks into the fall semester at his university, and damn is it getting cold outside. It’s not quite cold enough for it to snow but still way too cold for people to have to function in society. You’d think he would like the cold, or at least be used to it, but no. He never understood why anyone would enjoy the “cool breeze” that he would describe as “jack frost slapping you across the face.” Yuri hopes his hoodie will keep him warm, but his mind is full of doubts as he feels the chill of his room. The tile floors are freezing and his broken heater just sits there mocking him as he shivers. Potya happily crawls under the covers. She purrs content as Yuri puts his notebooks in his book bag.

It’s 18 weeks into the fall semester at his university, and he’s getting really tired of his dorm. It’s his first year, so he has to stay at freshman housing for a semester. He can’t even apply for the other dorms until he’s completed a semester at the Oaks. But, oh, how he hates the Oaks. There’s too many sweaty 18 year old boys that somehow have made it this far in life without learning how to properly use deodorant. There’s too many gross straight boys who talk about the girls they meet at parties like they’re trying to fill out some kind of “sexual acts” punch card. He hates the Oaks with every fiber of his being. The tile floors of his dorm are too cold against his feet, and if he spends one more night staring up at that goddamn popcorn ceiling he’s going to lose it. There’s a mysterious stain on his wall and a dorm wide plumbing issue that he’d rather die than talk about, not to forget about the dorm wide no-pets policy. He’ll continue to ignore it and the cost of the space heater he just bought to keep him and his cat warm.

Yuri Plisetsky hates the Oaks.  
But he doesn’t hate the RA.

The RA is something Yuri can only describe as breathtakingly beautiful, but it’s not like he’d ever admit that. He’s a quiet man, who (according to the gossip of his classmates) is a dance major. Yuri often wonders what kind of dance he prefers. He doesn’t exactly look like a tap man, but maybe ballet. He’s short but very built, and he has this very serious stern look on his face. Tap dancers are usually assholes who flirt with everyone, but ballet dancers are strong passionate people. They’re much more serious...much more intense. If Yuri had any word to describe the look in his RA’s eyes, or even the way that look made him feel, that word would be intense. Every time Yuri has to be around him, he can’t help but get so flustered that he never quite finds out what the RA’s name is. He’s sure they said it at orientation or maybe on move-in day, but he can never quite figure out what it is. He knows for a fact that it starts with a vowel, but at this point he’s not even sure if that piece of information is correct.

His RA is handsome and breathtaking and intense and mysterious, but Yuri won’t admit that. He won’t even admit it to himself. Why worry about your unreasonably attractive RA when you’re failing MS112. “I have homework,” Yuri tells himself every time he enters the dorms. He has homework and extra credit he has to do or he’ll have to retake the stupid class, and he’d rather admit that his RA is attractive than retake that class. It’s 18 weeks into this semester and he’s so very close to being done with this god forsaken math class. He’s gotten himself to a 67 and if he can manage to bring it up another 4 points before the semester ends, he’ll be golden. He has to pass all of his classes to keep his scholarship and to keep him in this university. Yuri Plisetsky can’t afford to be distracted by anything. He has to pass.

It's 7:20 in the morning, and Yuri walks out of the Oaks with his book bag on his back and his skateboard in his hand. He drops it down and takes a deep breath before pushing himself forward. It’s still early in the morning, so there’s not a lot of students on the sidewalk, nor are there any cars in the road. If he’s lucky, he’ll get to his class early enough to stop in at the nearby starbucks. Yuri hopes he’ll be lucky.  
But that’s never the case.


End file.
